<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stage Fright by loverussia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875194">Stage Fright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia'>loverussia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Russkiy Razmer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nervousness, Trans Male Character, stage fright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergei gets stage fright before his first performance with Russkiy Razmer.</p><p>Takes place before the chapter 'The Big Night' (The Slut of Russkiy Razmer)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Russkiy Razmer [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513067</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stage Fright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tonight is the night. My first performance with Russkiy Razmer. And I'm nervous as hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know we've rehearsed quite a bit since my first meeting Dmitry Kopotilov, in October. But that did little to calm my nerves. "It's been years since I've performed in front of groups of people, and now there's a whole crowd of people out there. What if I mess this up? I've never done something this big before." I thought. I could feel the taste of bile in my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even hear Lutsenko come into the dressing room. "What's up, Sergei?" asked Lutsenko, "Are you nervous or something? Stage fright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember my first concert. Back in 2005. I was nervous too, just like you. I was 27 years old, just 7 years older than you are now. It's normal to be nervous before your first performance. Trust me, it took all the strength I had not to just throw up all over the stage," said Lutsenko, who was now sitting on a chair beside me. He put his tattooed arm across my back. "But I will admit, I did throw up after everything was done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I make a mistake? I know we rehearsed a lot, but I'm still worried that something's going to go wrong. I've never performed in front of so many people before." I told Igor. "What helped you get through your nervousness?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before my first concert, Dmitry sat down beside me, just like I am with you right now. You know what he told me? No matter what happens, I've got your back, I support you. And guess what? The same applies now, just as it did that night in 2005. I support you, no matter what happens. Now go out there and show them you have what it takes." Lutsenko said encouragingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Igor. Come on, you don't wanna disappoint the fans," I called out as I left for the stage.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>